


Ghosts

by cowboyfairyprincess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), blowjob, dream is also a cuck???, partially established relationship, sapnap is a cuck, slutty George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyfairyprincess/pseuds/cowboyfairyprincess
Summary: Sapnap had helped Dream and George realize their feelings for one another, but after "ghosts" take a visit at their new apartment, Sapnap becomes skeptical. In the middle of a sleepless night, he investigates to find something disturbing, but oddly... enjoyable?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first DNF/SDNF fic, so please give criticism in the comments! Please enjoy!  
> (Note: I don't actually ship any of them, I just enjoy the dynamic between their online personas)

(1,868 words)

Sapnap had noticed how Dream and George felt about each long before they realized themselves. Sapnap had been dragged along while the two men pined after each other. Honestly, Sapnap hated how he was often the only one who could look at their situation rationally.

However, after a few weeks of them chasing each other’s hearts, there was a sudden shift. It happened around the time they all moved in with each other. It was almost as if they had finally caught up to themselves. That was also when Sapnap had started to hear odd noises during the night, like crashes and ghostly moans. He genuinely thought the place was haunted.  
When he had revealed his theory to Dream and George, the men turned bright red as he described what he heard during the night.

Once he saw their expressions, Sapnap almost placed the sounds... However, his mind blocked him, not letting him think too hardly about the issue.  
Dream coughed, “Uhm- I don’t know man. I don’t hear any noises at night.” Dream’s eyes cut over to George’s, almost like they knew something Sapnap didn’t, “Right, George?”

George looked up at the man next to him, an embarrassed smile creeping onto his lips. He nodded to Dream. Sapnap watched this exchange confusedly, almost pushing to learn more, but he backed off. The barrier in his mind grew taller. 

The noises carried on for another week. 

At this point, it was more annoying than chilling. He laid in bed, hot with fear despite the fact that he was nearing the obvious conclusion. He deconstructed the scenario in his head, not wanting to include any of his vulgar thoughts into his mental picture. He tried to look at it rationally; ghosts were probably not real, and if they were they would terrorize all three of them, right? How could he be sure he wasn’t going crazy?  
He thought it over again and again until he heard a familiar voice call out Dream’s name. It was british, so his first thought was a Victorian ghost, but that didn’t make sense. Then, he had an idea, head still buried under the covers of his queen sized bed. He would just get up to investigate. What could go wrong? He thought to himself, almost mimicking the words of every victim of a horror movie. 

He turned over in his bed and slowly pulled the sheets from his head. He looked around the room seeing nothing. Sapnap took this as a sign of safety and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, setting his feet down gently on the floor. His weight shifted with a slight creak. He took a careful step forward, moving closer to the door. He took another step and put his hand to the knob. At that, he heard another moan, this time in an American accent. He stood perfectly still, barriers in his mind starting to lose their integrity.  
He gulped and twisted the door knob, pushing it open with a small amount of force. With every step down the hall, he felt less and less sure that the noises were ghosts. He noticed where the noises were coming from. Dream’s room. 

Sapnap inhaled before prying open the door a sliver, just enough to see the truth. 

In the room, he saw Dream sitting at the edge of his bed, head angled up to his ceiling, eyes delicately closed. He was shirtless. Sapnap's eyes darted a little further down to see a mess of dark brown hair blocking Dream’s crotch. It was George, his hands gripped Dream’s thighs harshly as his head bobbed up and down. Dream’s hand slithered into George’s hair and Sapnap reached into his boxers. From the sight he had seen, Sapnap was already half hard.  
Sapnap began to stroke his cock as George moaned onto Dream, making various sucking noises. This was like music to Sapnap. He was already leaking precum from his tip from only the small image he saw through the cracked door and the noises he heard. He jerked harder, feeling himself grow in his hand. He shut his eyes and licked his lips, basking in only the sounds. His breath got heavier and he leaned a bit forward, the door opening slightly. Almost in unison, he and Dream cried out “fuck”. Sapnap’s eyes shot open and he looked forward, his right eye meeting with Dream’s.  
Panic rose in his chest as he realized how creepy he looked, suddenly he was disgusted with himself, almost enough so that he needed to vomit. 

George pulled off of Dream noticing his sudden stillness. “What is it Clay?” He started to look over his shoulder at the door. Sapnap mimicked Dream’s stillness, full of terror and humiliation.

“Sapnap?” He heard Dream say. There was no anger or disgust in his voice, only a small note of embarrassment. George jumped away from Dream quickly, skittering towards a pile of clothes on the other side of the room. Sapnap removed his hand from his briefs and let his other come off of the door knob. It slowly swung open revealing him to George and Dream, the bulge in his boxers obvious. Dream rushed to cover himself in front of his best friend, grabbing a pillow conveniently placed next to him. 

“I-I-Uh--” Sapnap stuttered, not knowing what to say that could save him from the embarrassment.  
George sat in the corner of the room, taking in the sight, feeling a new level of arousal stir inside him. George cleared his throat, “Do you want to join us, Sapnap?”  
Dream’s head turned to George, feeling somewhat threatened.  
“What?” Sapnap felt nauseous.  
George smiled, keeping his eyes away from Dream. He lifted himself from the ground, uncovered. Sapnap couldn’t help but look down at George’s cock as he stepped toward him. A hand gently pushed Sapnap's face up to look George in the eyes. They leaned into each other, lips meeting for a slow kiss. Sapnap raised his hand to cup George’s cheek, and with that George opened his mouth, giving permission to Sapnap’s tongue. The kiss deepened, the men moaning into each other as Dream watched from behind them.  
As he observed them, Dream could feel desire emerge flow through his thoughts. This time, he was the one reaching down for his shaft. His large hand moved up and down with a slight twist as he watched his two best friends make out.  
George’s hand reached down to Sapnap’s erection, jerking lightly. Sapnap groaned into his friend’s mouth as he pushed away from him. Sapnap looked on in confusion as George smiled and dropped to his knees. As Sapnap realized what George was doing, he took him into his mouth, head inching towards the base of his cock. Sapnap let out a long moan as he felt himself meet the back of George’s throat.  
As Dream pumped himself, he remembered what George felt like on his mouth only moments ago. Somehow, this was pushing Dream further than he had ever gone sexually. The prospect of watching them allowed him to discover new areas he hadn’t thought existed.  
George bobbed on Sapnap only a few times before he pulled off of him and bet over, Dream once again. He took Dream’s hand and pushed it to his hair, repositioning themselves to the way they had been before, only George now had his ass up in the air.  
“Prep me, Sapnap.” He said before taking Dream once again.  
With that, Sapnap reached over George and slipped his fingers into Dream’s open mouth. He closed around Sapnap’s fingers, dispensing a generous amount of spit. Sapnap pulled them out and kneeled in front of George’s ass, spreading his cheeks to find his hole. He rubbed it a bit before slipping in a finger. He heard George moan and he began to push in and out. George started to wiggle his hips, prompting Sapnap to add a second finger, starting to scissor them. After another little shake, he added a third.  
Dream could feel the vibrations from George’s moans on his cock, making the pleasure he felt multiply. He pulled on George’s hair, guiding his mouth up and down his shaft. He threw his head back, perspiration forming on his forehead.  
When Sapnap pulled out his fingers, George stood and guided Sapnap to the edge of the bed. Dream retreated to the wall at the other end of the bed, knowing what George was planning. George sat in front of Dream, opening his legs as he let his head hang off the end of the bed by Sapnap. He smiled shyly and looked into Sapnap’s eyes, seeing the man before him upside down. “Fuck my face, Sapnap.”  
Dream aligned himself with George’s entrance, pushing in slowly, not sure of how prepped he was. George opened his mouth and Sapnap pushed in eagerly. His throat fluttered briefly and he choked a little before Sapnap pulled it back out a little. George moaned as Dream thrusted into him and the sound sent Sapnap into a haze, he looked up from his cock and at Dream. It almost became a competition to see who could fuck harder.  
The men pushed into George, hard and fast, with almost equal pace. Strains of cursing and moans fell from each of the men’s lips as they pushed into the man below them. George almost screamed, pleasure taking his senses. Dream reached down to grab George’s aching cock, jerking it with a pace similar to his hips. He leaned over George, holding himself up with one arm, feet pushed against the wall behind him. His forehead touched Sapnap’s, both of his fists dug into the mattress at either side of George’s head.  
Their stamina seemed to be endless, George thought as spit dripped down his face. As he neared climax, he bucked his hips up and let out a whimper, cum bursting from his cock. Dream continued to stoke it through his orgasm, not breaking contact with Sapnap. Both men pulled out once they saw George was done. When he got up, he wiped the spit from his reddened face and took in a deep breath. He sunk over the edge of the bed and the still very hard men gathered where George was.  
“Cum on my fucking face.” He breathed, a smile forming on his cheeks.  
Sapnap and Dream both started to jerk themselves at an incredibly quick pace towards Georges open mouth. Sapnap came first, then Dream, cum mixing on George's face. It covered his cheeks and lips, some even making it to his eyelashes. He took his hand and wiped his face with it, bringing the fingers to his mouth to lick. When he stood, he kissed Sapnap lightly, and then Dream. Dream licked his lips, tasting George’s spit, himself, and Sapnap.  
Sapnap looked over and saw George resting under the covers of Dream’s bed. He followed George, also laying in the bed. Dream was last, looking at the men in front of him, still kind of perplexed by what happened. As he slid into bed, arms wrapping around Sapnap, Sapnap's head turned slightly and he whispered, “Dream, you’re a fucking cuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Holy shit did that take me a long time to write. I really hope you enjoyed it! Again, please give criticism. Thanks!


End file.
